Scripts
Episode 1 Script (At Kingdom Hearts) Sora (Narrating) : In the end, I lost the love of my life. (Kairi appears) No not her! (Goofy appears) No not him either! (Donald appears) No! What the crap! No! (Riku appears) That's better! Wonder how this happened? Well it all started when... (Destiny Islands - Sora wakes up) Sora: Uhh...What happened? I thought I was in Riku's room...and there was a paopu and Riku took off his.... (Sora sees Kairi) Sora: Oh My God! Kairi: You did what with Riku? Sora: Umm...Uhh...Nothing. Kairi: You know, your gay pride is creeping me out. Sora: I'm not gay, and I don't love Riku! (Riku shows up) Riku: You mean you don't love me? But last night we shared a paopu. I even took off my... Sora: Umm...About that...wanna go to my place tonight? Riku: I don't hang with players! (Riku throws a log at Sora and walks to Kairi) Riku: Hey, what's up? Kairi: You know I'm a girl, right? Sora: I still love you! And to prove it, I'll take off my... ((theme song)) (Destiny Islands- Paopu Tree) Sora: Ok, so what are we doing now? Riku: Wait, weren't we making a raft? Sora: So, we're going to make Kairi the mermaid on the front of the boat right? Kairi: Why are you going to make me the mermaid? Riku: Yeah, why Sora? Kairi's not that hot to be a mermaid. Kairi: What do you mean, I'm not hot? Riku: Umm...Uhh...Nyaa! Sora: So, what are we doing with the raft? Riku: I think we should put rockets on it! Hee hee! Kairi: You idiot! (Kairi hits Riku) Kairi: Where are we going to get rockets on an island? Sora: Wait! If we don't have rockets...How are we going to get the other worlds? Riku: Exactly! Thank you, Sora! Kairi: Why did that meteor shower bring me to this island? (Disney Castle- Mickey's Throne Room) Donald: Ehh, that door will be hard to get through! (Door opens) Donald: Oh wow! It opened! That's a waste! (Donald walks in) Donald: Well I was playing ping pong with Goofy but...Holy Crap! That's alot of room! That's why we have the mini-fridge! (Sees Mickey is missing) Donald: Where is he? (Pluto comes out) Donald: That dog has a letter! (Donald reads, then runs out screaming) Donald: Holy Crap!!! (Disney Castle Garden- Donald runs out to a sleeping Goofy) Donald: Goofy! Goofy! Wake up! I found the king's grocery list, and we forgot to get milk! Oh yeah, and King Mickey is missing. Goofy! Darn it! Lightening Power! Activate! ( Shoots lightening at Goofy, who still is asleep) Goofy: Mm...Sora... Donald: Wake up!!! (Shoots lightening again, Goofy wakes up) Goofy: Ow! That hurt! Donald: It's an emergency! Goofy: We didn't buy milk? Donald: Well yes, but we didn't pay the bills. So we're out of money for the animation! (Screen goes black) Minnie: No animation? Daisy: Donald! Explain! Donald: Uhhh.... (To Be Continued - Ending Sequence) Riku: Hey Sora! Catch! (Riku throws a paopu to Sora) Sora: Wait? What the...! (Paopu explodes!) (Credits)